Moonlight Shadow
by chiusa akefumi
Summary: Musim semi yang telah lewat. Yang tertinggal hanyalah dedaunan yang jatuh berguguran dan...rasa untukmu. Perlahan daun yang jatuh mulai layu, seperti hati yang mulai mati./special gift for marianne de Marionettenspieler and my imouto, Rievectha Herbst/RnR


Itteirasai minna-san ! ^O^

I'm comeback.

I'm comeback from my long...long...long...so looooong hiatus.

Maklum, tugas dan PR bertebaran, tak lupa UTS mengiringi ditambah dengan bulan depan yang akan diadakannya ULUM-Vaganza (gilee ajje, otak saya bisa langsung stuck TKP ?). Tapi Alhamdulillah coz UTS yang bulan ini dapet nilai memuaskan (masuk peringkat 3 besar, hhe).

Furthermore, saya terkena WB. T_T' padahal lagi banyak tapi gampang stuck di tengah jalan.

Mungkin bulan depan saya akan hiatus lagi! ~gada yang nanya~

Maafkan diriku yang tidak produktif ini! T_T'

Wokeh, back to the topic... Saya persembahkan fict ini untuk Anne-Nee chan ~marianne de Marionettenspieler~ yang berulang tahun pada 13 Oktober kemarin. Sorry for the late.

Terima Kasih banyak, kak Anne-chan, karena telah membimbing saya dalam membuat fict di fandom ini.

Terima Kasih pula, untuk Imouto-ku ~Rievectha Herbst~ yang udah ngasih kado untuk sweet seventeen saya, berupa fict yang sweet pula.

Once again, thekyu buat para reader yang udah review maupun para silent reader yang tidak mau mereview.

n(_ _)n

Chiusa Akefumi

Present

.

.

.

* * *

**Moonlight Shadow**

**By Chiusa Akefumi or Revalion Angel**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sama**

**Pairing : Sweet pair ever after a.k.a UlquiHime**

**warning : OOC, AU, typo, dsb.  
**

* * *

.

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg!"

Jeritan weker yang ada di tualet di samping tempat tidurku telah menyeretku dengan paksa dari alam mimpi menuju dunia nyata.

"Hmmm..." kuhela nafas sepanjang mungkin, kuhirup oksigen yang ada di sekelilingku dalam-dalam, sekaligus mengumpulkan segenap roh ku yang mungkin belum terkumpul semua dan masih terpencar dialam mimpi tadi. Tidak percaya!

Buktinya ialah kesadaranku yang belum penuh seluruhnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kuputuskan untuk membuka kelopak mataku, perlahan. Agar pupilku bisa menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalamnya. Terasa berat, dan tubuhku enggan beranjak dari ranjang tempat tidur. Sepertinya kelembapan di ruangan ini sangat sesuai dengan suhu udara disekitarnya, membuatku disergap oleh rasa nyaman, ditambah lagi kehangatan yang diberikan oleh selimut berwarna putih susu tak bermotif alias polos yang menutupi tubuhku semakin membuatku enggan untuk terjaga. "Apa!"

Tunggu sebentar, rasanya aku tidak memiliki satupun bedcover ataupun selimut tak bermotif. Aku yakin, semua selimutku bercorak. Aku yakin sekali tentang barang-barang milikku. Bahkan, teman-temanku saja menganggapku punya selera yang cukup-bahkan terbilang sangat unik!

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan apa yang kutemukan?

Oh, tidak! Apa yang telah terjadi Kami-sama? A-apa yang telah kulakukan? Oh, bukan. Tepatnya apa yang telah kami lakukan? batinku menjerit.

Bisa kau tebak?

Ketika aku memalingkan tubuhku, kutemukan tubuh seseorang yang berada satu ranjang denganku. Seseorang yang tengah tidur menyamping dan membelakangiku. Aku hendak bangun, namun ketika menyingkapkan selimut, aku menemukan tubuhku tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melekat. Begitu pula dia. Kami telanjang.

Pikiranku berkelebat tak karuan, antara sedih, bingung dan takut yang bercampur menjadi satu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi kejadian yang amat sangat memalukan semacam ini. Aku memang bukan gadis alim yang sangat taat pada agama atau tidak pernah melawan pada kedua orang tua, namun ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku bukanlah wanita jalang yang mau diperlakukan sesuka hati! Aku punya harga diri!

"Hiks...hiik...hiiks...hiiiiks" Kelenjar air mata ini sudah tak mampu untuk membendung air mata yang hendak keluar. Bulir-bulir bening itu kini berlomba untuk saling berjatuhan. Mereka membasahi pipiku, terasa hangat dan mungkin kini wajah dan hidungku telah berubah warna menyamai sebuah apel. Aku menangis sesenggukkan tanpa tertahan lagi. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menitikan air mataku, aku hanya bersandar pada sandaran kepala pada ranjangku agar sedikit memudahkan untuk bernafas. Karena semuanya terasa begitu menyesakkan.

Ulquiorra's POV

Suara sesenggukan yang berasal dari sebelahku membuatku terjaga. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi suara tangis yang mengiringinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku mengenal suara ini. Sangat mengenalinya.

Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah suara tangis itu, dan benar saja. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh kami. Huh, apa tadi? Tubuh kami? Oh,tidak. Apa yang kulakukan semalam terhadapnya! Nampak tubuh kami tengah telanjang kotak (baca bulat :D) yang hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai selimut putih kesayanganku. Dan yang membuatku lebih shock adalah ketika kutemukan gadis yang tertidur disampingku sedang menangis diiringi sesegukan tiada hentinya. Pemandangan yang sungguh membuatku pilu sekaligus ragu untuk berbuat apa.

Aku sungguh bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Harusnya aku melindungi gadis yang amat kucintai ini! Tapi apa yang telah kuperbuat? Ah, setidaknya aku harus terlihat tenang dihadapannya! Satu lagi, aku harus bisa menenangkannya. Dan aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Aku janji, hime! batinku.

**Normal POV**

Ulquiorra memeluk tubuh Orihime yang tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dipeluknya gadis yang tengah menangis itu. Dirasakannya tubuh Orihime bergetar hebat. Gadis itu menggigil tak karuan. Maka, dirangkulah gadis itu semakin erat. Air matanya terasa hangat, ketika jatuh membasahi punggung kekasihnya.

Dibalaslah rangkulan itu dengan pelukan yang disertai isak tangis yang menggema di kamar tidur itu.

"Hiks...hiks...hiiiiks..."

"U-Ulqui-kun, b- bberjanjilah kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku!" isak si gadis berambut senja.

"Tenanglah hime! Hn...aku janji akan selalu di sampingmu," jawabnya tanpa menanggalkan sedikitpun ekspresi dingin andalannya.

"B-benarkah?" tanya gadis itu dengan puppy-eyes no jutsu-nya (baca:amat sangat memelas).

Ulquiorra yang melihatnya refleks meng'iya'kan.

Aku janji batinnya.

Orihime melepaskan dekapannya. Ditatapnya emerald milik pujaan hatinya itu lekat-lekat.

Begitu pula sang kekasih yang menatapnya balik. Dipandangnya abu-abu itu hingga ke lubuk dasarnya yang terdalam. Perlahan, kedua insan itu saling mendekatkan bibirnya, menempelkannya perlahan.

Lembut.

Dilepaskannya bibir mereka masing-masing karena mereka mulai kesulitan bernafas. Ulquiorra yang agak salah tingkah (halah lebay :D) beranjak mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer dilantai dan segeralah dipakainya tanpa peduli melakukannya di depan seorang gadis. Setelah selesai, Ulquiorra membungkukkan badannya ke pinggir tempat tidur Orihime lalu berjongkok mengambilkan dress miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai. Disuruhnya kekasih hatinya itu untuk berbenah dan membersihkan diri.

Mulanya, Orihime enggan beranjak dengan kondisi telanjang, namun Ulquiorra benar. Maka disampirkanlah selimut yang masih menempel di tubuhnya tadi hingga melilit menutupi tubuh indahnya. Dengan malu-malu dia mengambil dress yang disodorkan kekasihnya lalu berbalik menuju bathroom.

.

.

.

.

Selesai berbenah dan membersihkan diri di bathroom milik pemuda berambut eboni itu, gadis itu keluar dengan kondisi yang fresh –ceria seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

Ulquiorra yang melihatnya agak blushing ketika menyadari dress yang dipakai Orihime cukup seksi, dan membuatnya berkali-keli harus mengutuk pikiran kotor yang berkelebat di benaknya.

"Hime, lebih baik aku mengantarkanmu pulang," ujar Ulquiorra. "Besok adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan kita, kau tak keberatan untuk pulang sekarang kan?" tambahnya.

"Hmm...baiklah ulqui-kun," jawabnya manja sambil mengecup pipi Ulquiorra sebagai tanda pamit. Membuat si pemilik mata emerald ber-blushing ria.

Ditengah perjalanan, Orihime terus berceloteh tentang moment esok hari. Dia terus bercerita kesana kemari, meskipun hanya ditanggapi dengan jawaban 'Ya' 'mungkin' atau palingan dengan kata 'benarkah' oleh Ulquiorra. Ya, itulah derita punya kekasih bertampang cool dan sarkastik macam Ulquiorra. -Apa maksudmu author ?- di cero ulqui- =,=

"Ulqui-kun, setelah pengumuman kelulusan universitas besok, kita jadi ke padang lavender kan?" tanya si gadis berambut senja.

"Iya, kita kan telah merencanakan untuk pergi kesana jauh-jauh hari," jawab Ulqui datar.

"Ngg...sebaiknya aku bawa bento dengan menu apa ya?"

"Terserah kau, hime." –yaiiiks gak keracunan tuh ulqui-ku(n)- dijambak hime.

"Mmm...apa ya?" gumam Orihime.

"Ahhaa, mungkin aku akan membuat Sushi dengan berbagai varians! (jadi inget matematika)"

"Yap, benar. Aku rasa sushi akan cocok untuk perayaan!"

"Ulqui-kun apa sebaiknya aku membuat Kappa Maki, Tekka Maki, Temaki, Hotategai, Ikura, Hotategai dan Hamachi atau hmm...mungkin Ebi, Uni, Maguro, Anago, Ikura, Hirame dan Toro?"

"Oh, iya... aku baru ingat! Ulqui-kun kan sangat suka Unagi, Kappa Maki dan Anago! Mungkin aku akan membuatkannya lebih banyak," potong gadis itu.

"Iya, terserah kau saja hime!" jawab Ulqui malas.

Melihatnya membuat Orihime mencubit pipi Ulquiorra pelan. Menarik pipinya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman yang amat sangat dipaksakan si kalong itu.

Ulqui hanya bisa mengaduh dalam diam mendapati pipinya yang putih pucat terlihat merah.

Untung sudah sampai di depan apartementnya. inner Ulqui.

Ketika sedang membuka kunci dan hendak masuk ke kedalam kamarnya, tiba-tiba Orihime yang masih bersama berdiri disamping Ulquiorra dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Hime, kenapa baru pulang?"

"Semalaman aku menunggumu seusai pesta sekolah. Kau kemana?"

"K-kkamu, kenapa disini?" tanya Orihime gugup.

"Tentu saja untuk menunggumu, hime!" ucapnya. "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang mengantri tiket!"

"Bukan itu maksudnya otoko!" sergah Ulqui.

"Tapi, menurutku kau memang terlihat seperti sedang mengantri BBM!" sindir Ulquiorra sarkastik.

"S-sudah Ulqui-kun!" cegah Orihime.

"Aku memang ada sedikit urusan dengannya. Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua, bisa kan?" pinta Orihime..

.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang berada di atas langit biru yang tertutupi oleh cirus-cirus cumulus yang bergerombol membuat lukisan Yang Maha Kuasa ciptakan terlihat sedikit kelabu. Untunglah acara terpenting para mahasiswa Universitas Seiretei ini diadakan secara indoor sehingga, cerah atau mendungnya suasana yang ditorehkan di kanvas putih bernama langit tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada berlangsungnya acara tersebut.

Seorang gadis berambut senja kecoklatan bermata abu-abu tengah dikerumuni oleh pemuda-pemuda bak gula yang dikerubungi oleh semut, yang memberikannya berbagai hadiah sebagai kado perpisahan. Orihime memang gadis cantik yang amat manis, ceria dan baik hati sehingga tak heran jika pemuda-pemuda itu-yang pernah ditolak- masih mau memberikan kenang-kenangan untuknya. Itulah untungnya jadi gadis cantik.

"Hime-chan, lulus nanti lebih baik kau melamar di tempatku saja! Nanti aku rekomendasikan jadi sekretaris pribadiku!" tawar seorang pemuda yang terlihat arrogant dari penampilannya itu.

"Tidak, jangan! Lebih baik di tempatku saja. Kamu akan mendapat fasilitas A, B, C, D, E dan blablablabla..." kata pemuda satunya tak mau kalah.

"Mendingan di tempatku saja!"

"Tidak! Lebih untung jika bersamaku. Aku akan menempatkanmu di posisi yang bagus!" ribut pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"Hmm...arigatou untuk tawarannya. Tapi sementara ini aku sudah diterima magang di Byakuya Corp." tolaknya halus. "Gommene, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima Kasih hadiahnya."

Orihime melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda-pemuda yang tengah berebut untuk menawari Orihime pekerjaan sementara Orihime malah pergi dan terlihat celingak-celinguk sendirian.

.

.

.

"Hnn...Ulqui-kun, kamu dimana?"

"Ini sudah sore dan aku belum melihatmu di acara ini! Apa kau pergi duluan ke bukit Lavender itu?" gerutu Orihime kesal.

"Ah, mungkin kuhubungi saja ponselnya barangkali sudah aktif," Orihime optimis akan dugaannya, namun ternyata itu salah.

Setiap kali gadis itu menghubungi kekasihnya, pasti langsung terhubung ke mailbox ataupun pesan suara.

"Hhhhhosh..." Orihime menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Orihime.

"Ulqui kau lama sekali aku sudah lama menunggumu!" Orihime menceroscos dan menggembungkan pipinya tanpa melihat siapa si pemilik lengan yang menyentuhnya.

"Orihime? Ini aku Kurosaki, apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo yang mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Mmm...an-anu, aku menunggu Ulqui-kun. Sejak tadi siang aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin kau melihatnya?"

"Justru itu, aku dan Grimjoww juga tidak bertemu dengannya hari ini. Mungkin dia punya kepentingan mendadak?" Ichigo balik bertanya pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Iya-ya...mungkin dia kesana lebih dulu!"

"Terima kasih, Ichigo" kata Orihime tergesa-gesa lalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih nampak kebingungan.

.

.

.

Horizon dari arah barat mulai nampak semakin jelas. Menampakan batas kebiru-biruan yang mulai beranjak dan berabsorpsi dengan warna jingga yang mulai membahana di atas lazuardi.

Beberapa jam sudah Orihime menunggu pemuda bermata emerald yang dicintainya. Namun pemuda itu tak kunjung datang hingga Orihime terlelap dan bersandar pada bangku yang terdapat di bukit Lavender ini. Hingga seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dan membuat Orihime terjaga. Ingin sekali pupil orihime menemukan Ulquiorra yang membangunkannya. Tetapi yang ada di hadapannya kini bukanlah Ulquiorra, melainkan Ichigo.

"Hemmp, Ichigo...sejak kapan kau ada disini? Kenapa tahu aku ada disini?" Orihime mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih samar.

"Gomenna, hime..." Ichigo menggantung kalimatnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Hnn...ada apa?" tanya Orihime penasaran.

"Ulquiorra, Grimjoww bilang dia..."

"Kenapa? Ulqui-kun kenapa?" Orihime mencengkeram kerah t-shirt Ichigo saking khawatir.

"Dia..."

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

Maaf Anne-nee chan, fict ini kubuat multichap, mungkin 4-5 chapter.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Mind to RnR ?


End file.
